Lost Warrior
by CyborgKitteh
Summary: Raven knows there's something not right. She can sense another being but no one can see it. That is until their fearless leader falls.
1. Explosions in the Sky

**It's really short but I hope it's good!**

Raven drifted down the halls of the Tower with a pounding heart that was not her own. She placed a hand on her chest worriedly as her mind raced.

"What's happening to me?"

She drifted down, passing the doors of her friends that would surely assist her in any way that they could but deep down, she knew that there was nothing that they could do. The pain in her chest was due to an energy of a being she knew was near but not of their world.

She stopped just outside the ops room, closed her eyes and began to meditate. She focused on the energy the being projected and attempted to ask it what the matter was and how she could help. As soon as her assistance was offered, an alien voice crept into her mind in a fierce whisper. She gasped as her eyes flew open and her body was hurled across the room. She slammed into the wall and dropped like a weight to the ground.

She looked around the room in a brewing panic. Her body was cold where the being had touched her.

"Who are you and why are you here?" She demanded with clenched fists, ready to strike.

The being growled still unseen and swept past her. She followed the chilled air the being created all the way up to the roof of the Tower. The burnt gold sliver of moon hung heavy in the hazy sky framed by stars.

The being manifested, speaking to her rapidly in the fierce, strange whisper again. Raven's eyes went wide but narrowed into a deadly glower. The being moved rapidly away from her as she neared it with lightning speed. Just before she struck it with her dark energy, it vanished. The feeling that had woken her diminished slowly, leaving her with a peaceful feeling.

"That's strange." Her eyes darted around her, anticipating a sneak attack at any moment. Instead, she was greeted by an explosion filling the sky. "Can this night get any weirder?"


	2. Verisimilitude

Raven glanced around her once more before the alarm below began to sound. Trouble was most certainly abound. Was the alarm due to the explosion in the sky? She believed instinctively that it was but a part of her worried the being had been caught manifesting within the Tower. She vanished into her dark energy and went immediately into the ops room where most of the team had already assembled.

Cyborg had arrived first and was examining the data they were receiving. Robin was stretching his arms and vainly fixing his hair that was normally perfectly spiked but tonight was lying flat where his head rested upon his pillow. Then there was... Starfire? Raven observed her alien friend carefully.

Typically, the Tamaranean girl was bubbly, eager to serve and protect and incessantly curious. Tonight, she resembled more of a dying light bulb.

"Where's Beast Boy?" Robin's demand brought Raven out of her thoughts.

Raven glanced over to the doorway and saw a green hand lying lifelessly on the floor. With a gasp, she flew to his side with an irate snarl and orbs of negative energy ready to strike. There was no way that being was going to attack her home, let alone her friends.

She was met by the sight of the green changeling sprawled at her feet in a deep sleep. She sunk to her feet, the orbs vanishing and warmth flushing her cheeks as she looked over at her terrified friends. She hadn't even sensed the being! How could she have allowed such a lack of restraint to control her?

"Umm... I found him."

"Raven?" Robin's large eyes hidden away by a mask met hers. "What's gotten into you?"

She hesitated, looking away from the leader she respected and scowled down at the green being that had subconsciously morphed into a kitten and was stretching as he rubbed himself against her legs. "Nothing."

"Well, alright. We've got a new enemy wreaking havoc in sector 28. They're calling themselves the Norogons. They're an alien race that are incredibly powerful. We've got to go help Meteor!" He slammed his fist against his palm with narrowed eyes.

With that, the team made their way to the T-Ship.

Robin didn't like the disconnected energy the two girls he cared most about were giving off. Not one bit. He had been assured by both that nothing was wrong. Raven stared at him stoically as usual as if to prove nothing was wrong and Starfire plastered on a smile and burst into energy but he knew better than to believe her. Her smile had failed to illuminate her eyes. He felt hurt that his team members refused to confide in him. He couldn't help but to worry if the other two were also harboring secrets from him as well.

But there was no time for him to boil in insecurity. His well-trained mind forced him to push the worry from his mind and focus on the task at hand: defeat the Norogons and help save space. He urged the T-Ship faster and soon came upon the raging battle. A planet had already been destroyed.

"That must have been what caused the explosion." Robin narrowed his eyes, silently vowing vengeance.

"It takes a lot of power to do that kind of damage." Cyborg chimed in. "Look at that ship! It's huge!"

He was right. Raven's eyes lifted off the radar before her and raised a brow. "Must be compensating for something."

"We've got to take it out." Robin commanded. "Titans, split up!"

The T-Ship broke apart into individual pods and the team took to their mission. It didn't take long for the team to be immersed in a barrage of lasers and particle cannon beams. Beast Boy was the first to be struck.

"Guys! Help!" Beast Boy struggled to remain in control of his pod as it spiraled towards the broken and smoldering planet. Robin looked out the pod window at his friend.

"Beast Boy!" Robin yelled, wishing with everything he had that he could help his friend. He didn't have time to worry. A shock wave engulfed his pod, vibrating it so terribly that it began to come apart. Panic gripped Robin as he tried vainly to steer the vessel. He looked up as he accepted the fact that he was going to crash and braced himself for impact. He saw his friends fighting with everything they had.

His pod slammed into the destroyed planet and tumbled across its surface before imploding into a great ball of fire.

Starfire watched from above with anger and worry bursting forth from her soul as she pushed herself to fight harder than before, wanting nothing more than to throttle the enemy with her bare hands.


End file.
